Bumping Into You
by NattyCat
Summary: It could have been anyone she bumped into that day. She normally would have just apologised and walked off. But not this time. This was different.
1. Meeting

Bring Bring! Chelia awoke to the piercing sound of her alarm. She hauled her body out of bed and reached for her school uniform which she had got ready the night before. Summer was over and now she had to go back to school. It wasn't that she hated school, she just would rather not go. She went through the rest of her morning routine. She grabbed her bag and went to leave to get the bus. Before she could leave, her uncle grabbed her arm.

"Make sure your not home until 7 today or there'll be trouble! I have things to and I DO NOT want you in the way!" He shouted in her face. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. It had terrified her at first, but over time she got used to it. It was normal now. She still never dared to disobey him. She had never told anyone about how he acted towards her. He would find some way to talk himself out of it. Chelia sighed. "Ok." She said obediently.

She strolled down the street towards the bus stop. It arrived just moments later. She clambered on and took a seat next to one of her best friends, Elena. "Hey Chelia!" She said in an upbeat voice.

"Hey Elena." Chelia sighed, sounding less enthused.

"Something wrong?" Elena asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"Nah." Chelia said. "I just wish it was still summer."

"Ha, don't we all?" Elena laughed. Chelia laughed back and smiled properly for the first day time that day. It was nice having friends to make you smile. "I can't wait to get to school and see Romeo!" Elena said joyfully.

"Didn't you see him last week?" Chelia asked, smirking.

"Well yeah but...uh" Elena replied, blushing. The girl's crush on their friend Romeo was obvious. Chelia just hoped that they could finally get together this term. She couldn't figure out why Romeo hadn't asked her out yet. Elena was beautiful with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. They always laughed together and made each other happy. They were the perfect couple. "Ugh, enough about that." Said Elena. "Any boy catch your eye during the holiday?"

"Umm... no." Chelia spoke, hesitantly. Elena had forever been trying to hook her up with someone. She had sent her on many dates with boys but Chelia had never felt a connection to a single one of them.

Before the friends knew it, the bus arrived at Magnolia High School. "Hey, I'm going to go and find Romeo. You coming?" Elena asked

"Nah, you go." Said Chelia, not wanting to interfere with their romance. "Ok then, see you later!" Elena shouted as she walked off down the hallway. Chelia started to walk towards her first class. Suddenly, she crashed into someone and landed of the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Said a timid and unfamiliar voice.

"It's okay." Chelia said, looking up to seen a girl around her age with long silky blue hair and beautiful almond eyes. She smiled and the girl smiled back. She offered a hand to Chelia. She took it. The girls hand was soft and warm. Chelia stood up and their touch lingered for a second, before breaking. "Sorry about bumping into you." She said softly.

"No it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going." Chelia smiled. The girl smiled back and they both stared at each other for a second before looking away. "So are you new?" Chelia asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah I just started today." She replied. "I'm actually a little lost..."

"Well why didn't you say so! Here give me your timetable and I'll help you!" Chelia exclaimed. They girl passed her timetable, her hand touching Chelia's for a second. "Well what do you know, we have the same lesson! You can walk with me!" Chelia grinned. The girl nodded as they started to walk down the hallway. "So, I'm Chelia Blendy!" Chelia held out her hand as they stopped outside the classroom. The girl took it and spoke "Wendy Marvell."

* * *

 **So, that was my first story! Yay! I've always wanted to make a chendy story because there is SO not enough of them. Hope you all enjoyed!(if anyone reads this)**

 **Natty xox**


	2. Her laugh

Chelia was glad to make friends with Wendy. She had only known her for a few minutes and she already felt like they were friends. They both headed into class. Chelia sighed. It was English. Chelia had always found English hard. Chelia took her normal seat next to Elena with Romeo on the other side. "Here, sit by me." She said to Wendy, who was looking a bit lost. "Ok thanks." She replied back. She sat down next to Chelia. Elena and Romeo gave her curious looks. "Who's this?" Asked Romeo.

"Oh, we bumped into each other in the hallway. Literally." Chelia laughed.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." Wendy smiled.

"Elena." Elena said back. "Sorry about Chelia bumping into you, she's so clumsy sometimes."

"No, it's okay. I bumped into her." Wendy said. Suddenly the teacher entered the room. "Ok class, quiet down." The teacher shouted. The class fell silent except for a few lingering whispers. The teacher started the lesson. After only a few minutes Chelia was confused. When they were given a task to do Chelia had no idea what to do. Instead she just stared blankly at her piece of paper. "Chelia?" Wendy asked, breaking her out of her trance. "Are you ok?" She asked. "You haven't done any work."

"I just don't really understand. That's all." Chelia replied.

"Well I'll help you then!" Wendy smiled and began to explain the work. Chelia found her a lot easier to understand than the teacher. She explained in detail making sure Chelia knew exactly what to do. When she had finished explaining Chelia knew exactly what to do. "Thanks, I get it now." Chelia said

"Good!" Wendy smiled. _I love that smile._ Chelia thought to herself.

The rest of the morning went by in a flash. She and Wendy sat together in every lesson they could. Finally, it was lunch time. "Hey, do you want to eat with us?" Chelia asked Wendy.

"Sure!" Wendy replied, following Chelia Elena and Romeo to a table. They all talked and laughed while they ate. They all got on with Wendy like they had been friends for life.

Later on, Chelia saw a pink hair student walking purposely over to their table. She recognised it as Natsu Dragneel, a student in the year above them. _I wonder what he wants._ Chelia thought. "Hey Wen!" He said cheerfully as he came to a stop next to their table. "How ya doing. I see you've made some friends."

"Yeah, this is Chelia, Elena and Romeo." Wendy said to him.

"I'm glad you've made some friends so early!" He grinned. "See you after school!" He shouted as he left for his own table. "Oh, and tell mum and dad that I'm going to Lucy's after school!"

"Ok, bye!" Wendy shouted after him. The three friends gave Wendy curious looks. "That was my brother, Natsu." Wendy said, answering their unsaid questions.

"I didn't know Natsu Dragneel had a sister." Romeo said, confused.

"I'm his adopted sister. I only just moved in." Wendy said, looking sad for a second. Chelia wanted to know more, but decided not to pry. Maybe another time. She thought.

All of a sudden, they bell rang for class and the four of them packed up their things and left the table.

"Do you get the bus?" Chelia asked Wendy at the end of the day. She nodded in reply. "Cool!" Chelia said. "You can sit with us!" She said, referring to herself and Elena. They all said bye to Romeo, who got picked up and him and Elena shared a hug, both of them blushing. Wendy gave Chelia a curious look. "They're totally crushing on each other." Chelia whispered. Wendy smiled. They were defiantly cute together.

The three girls then got on the bus. When it came to Chelia's stop she noticed Wendy getting up too. "Is this your stop as well?" She asked.

"Yeah." Wendy replied. "We must live near each other!" Chelia smiled at this information as they got off the bus. Chelia got out her phone and sat down, ready to wait until 7 to got home. "Aren't you going to go home?" Wendy asked her.

"No. I can't until 7 so I'm just going to wait here." Chelia answered.

"What! You can't wait outside!" Wendy said, astounded. "Come on. You can come back to my house for a bit." Wendy offered.

"Really? Ok then!" Chelia said, happy to accept the offer and spend more time with Wendy.

"Come on then, lets go!" Wendy gestured towards the road that her house was on.

They arrive at Wendy's and they meet Wendy's adoptive parents igneel and grandina. They also see Natsu. They says got up Wendy's room and get to know each other. They have a romantic moment.

The girls arrived at Wendy's house and went in. "I'm back!" Wendy shouted. A middle aged woman with long white hair and a friendly face came walked into the room. "Hello Wendy." She said. "How was your day?"

"It was great! This is my new friend Chelia!" Wendy replied.

"Hey." Chelia said sheepishly. The woman gave a gentle smile.

"Come on, lets go to my room." Wendy said. Chelia followed Wendy up the stairs and headed into Wendy's room. Wendy walked over to the bed to go and sit on it. Before she could get to it however, she tripped over seemingly nothing and landed on the floor. Chelia, not prepared for it, tripped over Wendy's body and landed on top of her. Chelia opened her eyes and found that she was face to face with Wendy. They both stared at each other, blushing. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. "I see we're both clumsy!" Chelia laughed. Wendy laughed and grinned. Chelia stopped for a second and stared at Wendy. Wendy looked back at her in confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just... your really cute when you laugh." Chelia blushed. Wendy blushed back.

Nothing much happened after that. All too soon Chelia realised it was time for her to leave. Wendy waved her off at the door. As Chelia walked home, she thought about her time with Wendy. This felt different from any other time she had made a new friend. She felt a connection to Wendy. Deciding to think about it in the morning, she headed inside the house.

 **So, that's chapter two. Chapters may be frequent at the moment but updates will slow down. Sorry if anyone is OOC I'm trying my best!**

 **Natty xox**


	3. Realisation

It had been a week since Chelia had met Wendy. Things seemed to move so fast. She already felt really close to Wendy. Chelia was still confused about how she felt around Wendy but had tried to forget about it. Unfortunately, that was not as easy as it sounds.

Chelia was walking into school when she saw Romeo, Elena and Wendy and walked over to them, saying hello. Wendy was wearing her hair up in two pigtails, which was something Chelia had not seen on her before. Normally she wore it down. "Your hair looks nice, Wendy." Chelia said before she knew what she was doing. Both girls started blushing furiously. "Umm... thanks." Wendy replied, even though Chelia's hair looked the same as always. "Hey what about me!" Romeo said in mock hurt. "Does my hair look nice?"

"Yes you look nice." Elena giggled with a slight blush on her face. It was obvious she was not just talking about his hair. Romeo blushed back and gave a small smile. Meanwhile, Wendy and Chelia were giving each other small looks and blushing. Elena turned round and looked at them curiously, before looking away again.

A little later on, the three girls were in P.E class. The whole class had split up into groups of three. Each group had been given a rounders bat and told to practise batting. It was currently Wendy's turn and she was failing miserably. "Ugh! Why is this so difficult!" She cried in annoyance. She had yet to land a single hit on the ball. "Come on, I'll help you." Chelia said, walking over to Wendy. She stood behind Wendy and held onto her hands, moving them into a good position to hit the ball. She felt herself starting to blush but she didn't know why. It was just a friend helping another friend. She would have normally been right, but the blushes on both girls faces said otherwise. As Elena threw the ball at them, they swung the bad in sync and hit the ball. "Yes! Finally!" Wendy shouted on glee, turning around to hug Chelia. "Thanks Chelia!"

"No problem!" Chelia replied, hugging back. They hugged for several seconds until reluctantly pulling away. Chelia turned round to see Elena giving her a strange look. She was about to ask her what was wrong, but the teacher called them back for the end of the lesson. I'll ask her later Chelia decided.

The bell rang for lunch and Chelia stood up and started to walk towards her usual lunch table with Elena. Wendy and Romeo had been in a different lesson to them. "Chelia, I need to talk to you. In private." Elena said before Chelia could reach the table. "Umm...ok." Chelia said as the girls walked to somewhere private. As soon as they were out of earshot, Elena spoke. "Do you like Wendy?" Elena asked. Chelia was stunned. She had no idea what to say, so she decided to play dumb. "Well of course I like her!" Chelia said, trying her best not to sound nervous. "She is my friend!" Elena raised her eyebrows at this.

"Come on Chelia. I know you know what I mean." Elena sighed.

Chelia said nothing for a few seconds. "Umm... n-no." Chelia finally said.

"Come on Chelia. I've seen you blush around her and You're always looking at her. I've never seen you so happy all the time. It obvious. Give me a truthful answer." Elena said.

"Well I... I don't know! I've never felt like this before. It's so confusing! I mean Wendy's a... girl." Chelia spoke, hesitantly.

"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that." Elena said firmly.

"But... doesn't it weird you out?" Chelia asked in a quiet voice.

"No!" Elena said. "Sure, I wasn't expecting it. Although thinking back, you never even gave a second thought to all those boys I tried to set you up with. I originally thought I just had to keep trying, but now I see I should have just let things play out by themselves. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is your my friend, Chelia and nothing will ever change that. Not you being a lesbian. Not anything. Now tell me again. Do you like Wendy?"

Chelia stopped to think for a second. She thought about Wendy. She thought about the laugh and smile that she loved so much. She thought about the feeling she got when she touched he soft warm hands. She thought about how just being with Wendy and talking to her made her happy. Finally, she thought about how kind Wendy had been to her and how she wanted to repay that kindness and be the one to make Wendy smile. "Yes..." Chelia finally said. Elena grinned.

"I knew it!" She said. "Now I just have to get you two together!"

"One step at a time!" Chelia laughed. "Lets go and eat lunch." She said. The two girls then started walking towards the lunch table, both smiling widely.

"Where have you two been?" Romeo asked as the girls sat down at the table. "Nowhere." Elena said as Chelia gave a quick glance towards Wendy. "Whatever you say!" Romeo laughed. The rest of the day flew by. Chelia found she was blushing even more around Wendy after she realised she liked her.

At home Chelia gets a text from Elena asking when she will ask Wendy out. Chelia says she is worried Wendy is straight. Elena says she will find out.

When Chelia got home, she went straight to her room. She tiptoed up the stairs as her uncle may be asleep. He always got angry when she woke him up. She entered her room and immediately flopped onto her bed. When she grabbed her phone she realised she had a text from Elena.

Elena: we need a plan to get u and Wendy together.

Chelia smiled at this. Suddenly a thought entered her head. It was something she had not yet considered.

Chelia: what if she's straight?

As Chelia typed the message she became increasingly worried.

Elena: I don't think u don't need to worry about that ;-) but I'll find out anyway.

As Chelia read the text, she wondered why Elena thought she didn't need to worry about it. Chelia replied straight away.

Chelia: how will u find out?

Chelia was a little worried about what Elena's method might be.

Elena: u will find out at school ;-)

All Chelia could do now was wait.

 **So, that's chapter three! This may sound weird but I'm so proud of myself for getting this far. I though for sure I'd do one chapter and then just forget about it. Lol and this is only chapter three! Anyway, hope anyone who read it enjoyed! Also, thank you to the guest who reviewed. Really appreciated!**

 **Natty xox**


	4. Questions

Chelia awoke and got ready for school as normal. However, before she could leave the house, her uncle grabbed her and turned her around to face him. "Don't be back late!" Her shouted in her face before shoving her out the door, not bothering to give her a reason. Chelia rapidly walked down the street towards the bus stop, not looking back at the always angry man whom she had lived with for the last five years of life.

At breaktime that day, chelia was constantly sending nervous looks towards Elena, waiting for her to get the desired information out of Wendy. "So, Wendy." Elena blurred out all of a sudden. "Any of the boys here catch your eye?"

"No. No boys." Wendy said bluntly.

"Really? Is there a boyfriend at your old school or something?" Elena asked.

"No." Wendy replied. "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Oh ok." Elena said before pausing for a few seconds. "Ever had a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Umm... I... um... well." Wendy stuttered, clearly not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, we won't judge you." Elena said calmly. By now, both chelia and Romeo had stopped eating and were staring at the two.

"I... I had a girlfriend once but it didn't last very long." Wendy said nervously.

"So your..." Romeo said trailing off.

"Yeah." Wendy said.

"Hmm, didn't see that coming." He said before going back to eating. He gave Elena a strange and slightly worried look but no one noticed.

After break when Elena and chelia where in math class together, chelia whispered under her breath to Elena. "I can't believe you asked her so abruptly!" Chelia said annoyed.

"What did you expect me to do?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, just something other than just asking her if she had ever had a girlfriend!" Chelia replied.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Elena said smugly.

"Well yeah, but...ugh! Whatever!" Chelia said, flustered. Elena giggled.

The rest of the lesson passed in a flash and soon enough the girls were heading towards their normal lunch table. Before they could get there however, Romeo tapped Elena on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." Elena replied.

"Why were you so keen to know all that stuff about Wendy?" He asked as soon as the two were in a private place. He looked worried as he said it.

"It just came up?" Elena said. She didn't seem at all sure at her answer.

"I know it's not that." He said. "Do you... do you have a crush on Wendy?"

Elena paused for a second before laughing out loud. "Chelia is the one with the crush on Wendy!"

"Chelia?" He asked. Suddenly his face lit up in realisation. "I knew she'd been acting weird lately!" He shouted.

"So anyway, to answer your question, no I don't have a crush on Wendy." Elena said. There was a long pause before Elena started blushing and spoke again. "I have a crush on someone else."

"Who?" Romeo asked, scared of what the answer may be.

"You..." Elena said, looking at the ground and blushing furiously.

"Oh." Romeo said. There was a long silence, neither knowing what to do. Suddenly, Romeo spoke again. "Elena?" He said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Ok." Elena replied, both smiling and blushing. Little did they both know that Chelia had seen the whole thing and was now smiling gleefully for her friends.

Chelia headed to the lunch table. Wendy was already there. "Elena and Romeo finally got together!" She said while smiling.

"Its about time!" Wendy said, laughing. "I've only known them a week and I could already tell they liked each other!"

Both girls laughed. Suddenly Elena and Romeo walked up to the table, hand in hand. "So guys we-" Romeo started.

"We know!" Both girls interrupted.

"Oh. Ok." Romeo said, deciding not to question it.

There was a long silence, then Wendy spoke again. "Are you all really ok with me being lesbian?" She asked all of them, but the was looking Chelia in the eye.

"Of course we are!" Chelia replied, displaying how happy she was about it. Elena and Romeo started laughing.

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"Nothing." Elena said, composing herself.

The rest of the school day went by as normal. Currently, Chelia and Wendy were stood at the place were they had been dropped off at the bus an hour ago. They both should have already gone home by now but they had lost track of time. "I should probably go home now." Wendy said, looking like she did not want to leave. It was then that Chelia remembered what her uncle had said earlier that morning.

She was in for it now.

 **So, that's chapter 4. I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!**

 **Natty xox**


End file.
